Framed
by DAxilla
Summary: Alex/Olivia - Alex has a little secret...and we all know how good Olivia is at making people spill their secrets... This was kind of meant to be a one shot, but the feedback has been lovely so I might continue it after I finish my current A/O story


Law & Order: SVU

_**Law & Order: SVU**_

**"Framed"**

An Original L&O: SVU Story

Summer 2008 by Patricia L. Givens

**Disclaimer #1:**This story is an original work of fiction set in the pre-existing world of Law & Order: SVU. As such, many of the characters and references used within belong solely to NBC, Dick Wolf and TPTB. I didn't gain anything here, so don't sue me…

**Disclaimer #2:**All original characters and storylines contained herein belong to the author. (Like anyone else would claim them!  ) This story may be archived upon request with the stipulation that it must be posted exactly as it was written, with all disclaimers intact.

**Disclaimer #3:**This story depicts a romantic relationship between two women. The scenes may be graphic, but they are lovingly so. If this bothers you, then please feel free to give me a call and complain. I'm listed in the phone book under Off, Fuck. If you are under 18, then thank the gods there is no such thing as an age of consent for fucking with people's minds… I'd be looking at life without the possibility of parole… Locked up with women… taking showers… nothing to do but…uhm…hmm.. Hey, if this is illegal where you live, please let me know! I'll relocate immediately!

**Who To Blame:**Thanks must go out to Ky, for finally convincing me to come home from the Delta Quadrant and take a look at what was going on in New York City.

This story is dedicated to all the women that make our pulses race just by glancing over the tops of their glasses…

No little black glasses were harmed during the writing of this story, however one pair did get a good steam cleaning…

DAx /\ The EverBard

* * *

"Alex?" Olivia cracked the door open without knocking and stuck her head in, a frown creasing her forehead when she realized the ADA's office was empty.

Doing a quick visual sweep, she noted the expensive leather briefcase propped up against the chair and then the glasses tossed haphazardly on the desk blotter.

_**The glasses…  
**_

Olivia shook her head as she dropped her eyes to the floor.

_**Those fucking glasses. **_

Eighty percent of the time she could keep her hormones in check when the blonde was around. Well… maybe not _in check_, but at least somewhat under control.

Then Alex would look at her, her eyes sparkling behind those plain black glasses…

A sly smile crept onto Olivia's lips. Glancing behind her, she made sure the hallway was empty and then stepped inside the office, closing the door softly behind her. Moving to the desk, she slowly reached out and picked up the frames, turning them over in her hands as she felt her heart begin to race.

She closed her eyes and slipped the glasses on, leaning her head to one side as Alex's scent washed over her, that unique blend of jasmine and vanilla, mixed in with something that was so completely unique that even an entire afternoon spent ghosting the perfume counter at Macy's hadn't given up it's secret.

With a sigh, she crossed her arms over her chest, feeling the heat rise into her cheeks as her mind began to imagine what other fragrances Alex possessed… not to mention how she might taste… She groaned softly.

"Olivia? What are you doing?"

The detective spun around, her eyes flying open to see subject of her musings leaning up against the door frame, looking at her curiously.

"I'm sorry!" Olivia stammered. "I was… I just…" Then she blinked in confusion. "Alex?" A small smile curled the corners of her mouth as she watched the tall blonde's ears turn bright pink. Moving to stand next to her, she looked up at the ADA through the thin lenses. "These glasses don't have a prescription."

She watched in amusement as the flush traveled from the blonde's ears to her cheeks and then down onto her neck where it highlighted the smooth skin and gentle muscles in a completely distracting manner. Unable to stop herself, she followed the trail of pink as it dusted across the tops of pale breasts before disappearing into the low V of the counselor's shirt. Her gaze might have stayed there indefinitely if the sound of Alex not-so-subtly clearing her throat hadn't caused her to yank her eyes back up to meet furious blue ones.

"Take them off." Alex demanded.

"No." The detective smirked and backed up few feet. "Not until you tell me the story."

"Olivia…" The ADA's voice was low and husky, causing the brunette to stumble slightly as a spike of electricity traveled down her spine to sap the strength from her knees. "Take them off."

"No." Olivia swallowed. "Tell me."

The blonde sighed, pushing the door shut behind her before going to sit on the edge of her desk.

It was one of Olivia's very favorite positions for the ADA and she was hard pressed not to stare at her legs. Instead she cocked her head to one side and placed her index finger against her chin, hiding behind the snarky grin she was throwing at her friend.

"It was my second year in law school. I was chief counsel for the prosecution at mock court." Alex ran her hand through her hair, pushing it away from her face, but her eyes were focused on the floor and she didn't see the flash of heat and want that flooded the detectives face. "I pulled Roysin as judge. She was a tough old bird, but smart. I wanted to impress her." She laughed, a little bitterly Olivia thought. "The case was murder in the second degree. I had everything… witnesses, motive, evidence, all my briefs were perfect, all my exhibits unquestionable…."

"And?"

Alex bit her lower lip. "And I lost."

"What?" Olivia felt her temper flare and almost laughed at herself. _**I'm pissed off about a fake case she lost in law school… Jesus Benson, get a grip!**_ She took a deep breath. "What happened?"

"That's what I asked Roysin. She said… She said…" The ADA rolled her eyes. "She said that juries were human, and that the best arguments in the world wouldn't do a damn bit of good if no one was paying attention to them."

"Ooookay…." The detective shook her head. "I'm obviously missing something."

"According to the 'jury' my ass was infinitely more interesting than my pontificating."

"Oh." Olivia bit the inside of her cheek. "Uhm… how did you dress back then?'

Alex's face flushed bright red. "The same way I dress now! At least for court."

"Well, there you go." She sat down on the desk next to the attorney and nudged her playfully in the ribs. "You've always had the best ass in the courthouse."

The ADA tried to frown at her, but Olivia could see the edges of a smile on her lips.

"That still doesn't explain the glasses."

"Ahh, well. I decided I needed something to draw attention away from my other assets. Something people could focus on that wasn't-"

"Perfect?" The detective finished with a grin.

Alex bumped her shoulder against Olivia's affectionately. "Something like that."

"Well, it didn't work." The brunette took a deep breath and looked directly into clear blue eyes. "Because you're still perfect."

Their gaze held for several long moments as the space between them seemed to fill with an energy that neither of them could explain or deny. Finally, Alex took a shaky breath and looked away.

"It did work." She smoothed her hands across the tops of her thighs, trying to ignore the dampness of her palms. "Once I put the glasses on, nearly every jury was mine. And even the ones that didn't go my way, at least I knew they were listening."

Olivia nodded. "They do add yet another oh-so-subtle level of intensity to you, Ms. Cabot. But tell me, why do you wear them outside of court?"

Alex groaned and hung her head slightly, finding it impossible to meet the deep brown eyes watching her intently.

Olivia put her fingers under that perfect chin and raised the ADA's head until they were looking at each other again. "Tell me." She said softly.

Alex sighed. "Do you remember the Sullivan case?"

The detective quirked one eyebrow. "The guy who lost his car in a poker game and decided to offer his buddies some time with his daughter instead?" She shuddered. "Like I could forget it."

"That's the one. I could feel the jury pulling back, trying to distance themselves mentally from the ugly picture I was trying to paint for them. So when I went back to the table, I put my glasses on. And when I looked up… there you were in the back row." She took a deep breath and stared directly into the detective's eyes. "I watched your face change…"

Olivia swallowed, trying to control her breathing as her heart rate increased.

"Most people, they sit up a little straighter, they lean forward a little bit more…" The blonde's eyes slid down to fixate on Olivia's mouth. "You licked your lips."

"Uh… Alex…"

The ADA ignored her. "Then I saw your teeth bite down on your lower lip as your cheeks flushed… as your eyes, somehow, became even darker. You had your hands on the back of the bench in front of you and I could see your knuckles turn white as your fingers tightened." She let out a shaky breath as she whispered, "You looked… hungry."

A warning siren went off in the back of OIivia's head as her inner voice screamed at her to go, to turn around and walk away. She could make up a reason later, but right now she needed to leave… fast. "Uhm… I need to get back to the precinct." She started to turn. "I'll talk to you la-"

Before she could take a step she felt strong hands grab the front of her jacket and found herself pushed backwards against the office door as Alex's body pressed into her. The blonde's face was less than an inch from hers and she could feel quick ragged breaths wash over her lips as Alex moved in even closer.

"You asked the question, detective." The ADA growled. "I'm not going to let you run from the answer. I kept wearing the glasses, because you kept looking at me like that every time you saw me in them." Closing the distance between them, she pressed their mouths together.

Olivia gasped as desire, hot and liquid, settle briefly in her stomach before sliding down further to create an intense ache at the juncture between her legs.

Alex took advantage of the moment to slide her tongue between the brunette's lips, moaning quietly as she sampled the sweetness of the other woman's mouth. Her hands released Olivia's jacket to slide possessively down her sides. Hooking her fingers into the belt loops of tightly fitting jeans, she used them to pull the older woman's hips even closer.

"Oh, god…" Olivia groaned loudly as she spun them around, sliding her knee between Alex's thighs as she buried her fingers into soft, honey-blonde hair. When the younger woman began to shake, she pressed into her harder, her lips sliding down to bite roughly against the pale, elegant throat.

"Oh…." Alex arched her back, pushing herself tightly against the delicious pressure between her legs. Her eyes shut tightly as she felt the detective's incredibly soft lips dip low into the V of her shirt. _"Liv..."_

Voices from the hallway outside finally broke through the passionate haze that had enveloped them and Olivia's eyes widened as she realized she was about to take the ADA right there, right up against the unlocked office door. She pulled back, walking over to place both of her hands on the edge of the desk as she hung her head, taking in deep, even breaths.

"Liv?"

Olivia looked up to see Alex standing where she had left her, her hair out of place, her shirt almost completely unbuttoned. The blonde's eyes were half-closed, her voice barely more than a whisper and the look of unbridled desire on her face was almost enough to shake the detectives resolve. She could see herself lowering Alex to the floor… imagined running her hands up those smooth, pale thighs to bury her fingers in the warmth and wetness she knew she would find there…

Groaning, Olivia pointedly fixed her eyes on the desktop as she slipped her feet back and began doing pushups, counting loudly in her own head as she tried to push the vivid images out of her mind.

"Liv?"

This time there was amusement in the counselor's voice.

"Just…stay over there." The detective ordered. "Gimme a minute."

Alex leaned her head to one side and smiled fondly as she watched Olivia work up a sweat. When the older woman finally stopped her calisthenics, she closed the space between them, wrapping her arms around her from behind. "Feel better?"

"No." Olivia grumped, earning a gentle laugh from the ADA. "God, you make me crazy."

"I noticed." Alex lowered her head and pressed her lips to Olivia's neck, enjoying the detective's sweet scent and the salty tang of her skin. "Would it help if I told you that you have the same affect on me?"

The brunette turned in the embrace and placed her hands on Alex's hips. "It might." She smiled shyly. "It would help even more if you agreed to have dinner with me tonight."

"I'd love to." Alex kissed her softly before resting her chin against Olivia's forehead.

They stayed that way for several long minutes until the detective finally chuckled. "So… you lied."

"I did not!" Alex protested through her laughter. "I never once said that I _needed_ glasses!"

"Ahh, but by your actions, you _implied_ it." She tsked softly. "At the very least, I think that would constitute misrepresentation." Olivia smirked. "Do you know what that means?"

The ADA raised one eyebrow.

"It means that buried deep down inside that staid, perfect girl façade…" She pressed her body up against Alex, grinning in satisfaction as the blonde's eyes closed and her breathing became shallow. "…is a very, _very_ naughty girl trying to get out."

It was Olivia's turn to groan when Alex pushed back, rubbing her chest back and forth lightly so that the detective could feel the sharp points of her nipples beneath the cream colored silk. "You think so?" She whispered.

"Oh god, I hope so…" Olivia breathed.

Their lips met in a soft kiss, one that hinted of the passion that simmered wildly just beneath the surface of their self control. When they broke apart, Alex ran her fingers across Olivia's lower lip.

"I'm sorry I lied about the glasses."

"Don't be." The detective's smile shined brightly through her eyes as she pulled the glasses off and settled them gently on the lawyer's perfect nose. "All the better to see me with."


End file.
